Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 3
Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 3 is a fanmade season and sequel to Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 2, created by Kaiko Rimen. The winner of this season was Melody Mattel while Klaire Voyant was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Entrances * Robin Nomy: "I may be the first here, but damn, I look hot!" * Celia Waters: "I may not be a tall glass of waters but I can definitely quench that thirst" * Jessica Pierce: "Guess I'm the only queen here" * Penelope O'Hara: "Y'all wanted a bitch, you got a bitch" * Klaire Voyant: "I'm no psychic but I see this being so much fun!" * Rin Marvel: "Marvel at my brilliance, the brilliance that is Rin" * Sonya Davenport: "Ladies, let's get started!" * Harlequin Hera: "Just like my mother, I'll make sure you're amazed!" * Lavender Monroe: "I don't need a close-up, I just need a dance floor, honey!" * Lillith Monroe: "Flawless Victory" * Sydney Bayonett: "I may not be glamorous by I do bring the filth" * Mazy Rabbit: "The moon is my spotlight and my dancing is my magic! I'm Mazy Rabbit!" * Melody Mattel: "This isn't Maury Povich!" * Ariel Simmons: "Ta-Daa! Here I Am!...again..." Contestant Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Kaiko's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, & won re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lipsyncing. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Panther on the Runway"'' *'Guest Judges:' Harlequin Harriet & Koharu Geisha *'Main Challenge:' Recreate a past Runway Theme or Design Challnge from the past two seasons of KDR. *'Main Challenge Winner: Melody Mattel'' * '''Bottom Two: Celia Waters & Harlequin Hera * Lip-Sync Song: Sorry Not Sorry by Demi Lovato * Eliminated: Celia Waters Episode 2: ''"Wigography"'' *'Guest Judges:' Iggy Azalea & Lance Bass *'Main Challenge:' Act in two scenes about the new dance craze "Wigography". *'Runway Theme:' Long Hair Eleganza *'Mini-Challenge': Makeup in the Dark *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Ariel Simmons & Mazy Rabbit' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Robin Nomy'' * '''Bottom Two: Rin Marvel & Mazy Rabbit * Lip-Sync Song: Send My Love (To Your New Lover) by Adele * Eliminated: Rin Marvel Episode 3: ''"Divas' Girl Group"'' *'Guest Judges:' Kelly Rowland & Ricky Dillon *'Main Challenge:' Compete in two different girl groups in a lip sync number. *'Runway Theme:' Sequins and Glitter *'Mini-Challenge': Disco Dance-Off *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Sonya Davenport & Sydney Bayonett' *'Mini-Challenge Prize' : Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Sonya Davenport'' * '''Bottom Three: Harlequin Hera, Lillith McWay & Sydney Bayonett * Lip-Sync Song: Back to Black by Amy Winehouse * Eliminated: Lillith McWay Episode 4: ''"The Lion Queen"'' *'Guest Judges:' Donald Glover & Gwen Stefani *'Main Challenge:' Perform in a Rusical Parody of "The Lion King". *'Runway Theme:' Ruffle Eleganza *'Mini-Challenge': Guess the Gown *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Mazy Rabbit' *'Mini-Challenge Prize' : Choose the roles for the rusical. *'Main Challenge Winner: Mazy Rabbit'' * '''Bottom Two: Sonya Davenport & Jessica Pierce * Lip-Sync Song: What You Waiting For? by Gwen Stefani * Eliminated: Jessica Pierce Episode 5: ''"Snatch Game"'' *'Guest Judges:' Laverne Cox & Dianna Agron *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game *'Runway Theme:' Vision in Violet *'Main Challenge Winner: Harlequin Hera'' * '''Bottom Two: Klaire Voyant & Lavender Monroe * Lip-Sync Song: Focus by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Klaire Voyant Episode 6: ''"How I Met Your Drag Mother"'' *'Guest Judges:' Neil Patrik-Harris & Adam Lambert *'Main Challenge:' Act in the new hit TV sitcom "How I Met Your Drag Mother". *'Runway Theme:' Drag Mama Realness (Wear an outfit inspired by your drag mother) *'Mini-Challenge': Reading is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Sonya Davenport' *'Mini-Challenge Prize' : Pick the roles for the challenge *'Main Challenge Winner: Melody Mattel'' *'''Bottom Two: Sydney Bayonett & Robin Nomy *'Lip-Sync Song:' The Cure by Lady Gaga *'Eliminated:' Sydney Bayonett Episode 7: ''"DRABBA"'' *'Guest Judges:' Agnetha Fältskog & Anni-Frid Lyngstad *'Main Challenge:' Record verses in two groups for the new drag msuic group, "DRABBA" *'Runway Theme:' 70's Disco Ball Eleganza *'Mini-Challenge': Disco Dance-off to "Jealous of my Boogie" *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Sonya Davenport & Robin Nomy' *'Mini-Challenge Prize' : Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Robin Nomy'' *'''Bottom Two: Ariel Simmons & Harlequin Hera *'Lip-Sync Song:' Mamma Mia by ABBA *'Eliminated:' Ariel Simmons & Harlequin Hera Episode 8: ''"He's a Glamazon"'' *'Guest Judges:' James Charles & Kandee Johnson *'Main Challenge:' Provide drag king makeovers to female models. *'Mini-Challenge': Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Robin Nomy' *'Mini-Challenge Prize' : Pair up Queens and Models *'Main Challenge Winner: Mazy Rabbit'' *'''Bottom Two: Melody Mattel & Penelope O'Hara *'Lip-Sync Song:' I'm In Love With A Monster by Fifth Harmony *'Eliminated:' Penelope O'Hara Episode 9: ''"Water Ball"'' *'Guest Judges:' Ash Hardell & Shane Dawson *'Main Challenge:' Create three looks from scratch; Lady of the Lake Realness, Rainy Day Eleganza & Water Festival Eleganza Extravaganza *'Main Challenge Winner: Melody Mattel'' *'''Bottom Two: Sonya Davenport & Lavender Monroe *'Lip-Sync Song:' Umbrella by Rihanna ft JAY Z *'Eliminated:' Lavender Monroe Episode 10: ''"Grand Finale"'' *'Main Challenge:' Compete in a lip-sync battle royale. * Top Two: Melody Mattel & Robin Nomy *'Miss Congeniality: Klaire Voyant' * Lip-Sync Song: Glamorous by Fergie ft Ludacris * Eliminated: Sonya Davenport & Mazy Rabbit *'Winner Of Kaiko's Drag Race:' Melody Mattel *'Runner-Up:' Robin Nomy Trivia * Klaire Voyant is the first transgender queen to enter the competition. * Sydney Bayonett is the first non-binary queen to enter the competition. * Ariel Simmons is the first queen to compete on two different seasons of KDR. * This is the first season of KDR to have a Bottom Three rather than a Bottom Two. * This is the first season of KDR to have a double elimination. * The Lip Sync Assassins of this season were Sonya Davenport & Harlequin Hera. Sonya sent home Jessica Pierce & Lavender Monroe while Hera sent home Celia Waters & Lillith McWay. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Kaiko Rimen Category:KDR Category:KDR Season 3